Once Upon a Chance
by Insane Alchemyst Wizard
Summary: What if Harry Potter is not the boy of the prophecy, neither is Neville Longbottom? What if it's a she? Adele Cullen has been adopted in the past and meets Tom Riddle. They attend Hogwarts but what if she was betrayed, almost died? Harry Potter, Twilight
1. Adele Hailey Nequam

_Some parts of this story have been taken from the actual book, but the rest is an original. Please review as I am writing to improve my English as well. Feel free to tell me my mistake and how to improve the story. By the way, my paragraphs are not long, so sorry about that._

_Credit: My friend, penname __trumpetingtrumbones__ Beta my work, and also my other friend who introduced me to fanfiction, penname Gondegoogoo. _

**Carlisle POV**

I've been here before, but when? The buildings looked old and ragged; the bridge just ahead looked worn out, but had an elegant look. Despite that, it gave me a sense of déjà vu. It reminded me of the London in the sixteen-fifties. I wandered around, trying to look for a sign that might tell me where I was.

As I was walking, I heard an ear-splitting scream. I half-crouched in a millisecond, preparing for an attack. Out of nowhere, something tugged at my jeans. I looked down and found a baby gripping the hem, sleeping peacefully. I suddenly felt a presence and spun around swiftly, scooping up the baby in a fluid movement.

I found myself face to face with a small human. No, he was not a human; he could fly and glow. He was so bright that his face could not be seen, but something told me that this was no ordinary creature. Somehow, I had the feeling that he was a male. When he spoke, he confirmed my thoughts, but he sounded tired, as if he had travelled a long distance. "I am Arendon. This baby is called Adele Hailey Nequam." She was Latin. "Born on July 29, 1699, and is 2 years old now." My eyes widened at the fact that I was in 1701. I wanted to voice my question, but the look on Arendon's face told me that I should not say anything. "She has suffered a tragic accident. She is now yours to take care of. You must do everything in your ability to take care of and protect her." He emphasized on the phrase "in your ability", it was as if he knew my family's secret.

"No one else can know of her real past, except your family. This girl is special; therefore, some things might happen to her as she grows. She is going to have a really hard time growing up. I want you and your family to support her in every way you can.

"Now, I must leave. The only way to go back is to sit on the bench there and picture yourself and the baby on the white sofa at your home." I was shocked, but kept a calm face. How did he know I had a white sofa at home? I looked to where he was pointing and to my amazement; I saw a wooden bench which was not there at first. It had intricate patterns on it. I looked back to where Arendon was, to ask him a few more questions but he had disappeared with the word 'Hurry', written with smoke.

I went to the bench at vampire speed, closed my eyes and pictured myself and Adele at home, sitting on the sofa. When I opened my eyes, everyone looked as if I had not disappeared. Rosalie and Alice were planning on how their new bedroom and wardrobe would look like. Jasper and Emmet were having another wrestling match. Esme and Edward were watching the television. Edward's head snapped towards me and I assumed he saw what had happened to me.

"Be careful, Carlisle!" Alice shouted suddenly. Everyone in the room except Edward looked quizzically towards her. At that same moment, I stood up and Adele slid off. Oh no, I forgot that she was on my lap. Edward caught her before she fell to the ground. He must have seen Alice's vision in her head.

Esme looked shocked. Jasper and Emmett was standing at the door looking confused and wondering what the commotion was about. Rosalie was beside Edward, trying to get hold of Adele. Everyone looked at me, with curious looks on their faces. I explained very quickly, as I knew with our ears, they definitely could understand what I have said.

"Wow, that was, something," Esme stammered. Rosalie looked exuberant, she always wanted a child but as a vampire, she could not. Edward, Emmett and Jasper looked at me incredulously, but I could tell that they were trying to absorb what I had said. I could tell that Alice was trying to see Adele's future.

"So we are now officially the guardians of this little baby," Jasper stated.

"How did you even manage to get to that place?" Edward asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied, deep in thought.

"Cool, I have a new younger sister to bully," Emmett cried.

Edward looked at Emmett with one eyebrow raised and said, "In your dreams, Emmett." Whatever Edward saw in Emmett's head must have been one of Emmett's 'jokes'.

"Erm, Carlisle? I think we have a bit of problem here."


	2. A witch

**Edward POV**

"Erm, Carlisle? I think we have a bit of problem here," Alice suddenly spoke, a deep furrow between her brows. I almost forgot she was there; the others appeared to have the same reaction. I saw her vision in her head. I had a shock of my life; I looked at the baby, not believing that this innocent and fragile baby was actually a witch. She had powers but could not control them when she was young, but the little Adele in the future was not like the impression I had on witches; evil, nasty, cruel, mean, vicious etc. She was playful and loved to laugh, she was not very shy but outgoing. She was like any other normal little girl, just that she had powers.

As I was thinking, Alice explained everything to the rest of the family. When they heard that Adele was a witch, Rosalie almost dropped her on the ground. I was ready to pounce and catch Adele if she fell. The others gasped and looked at Alice in disbelief. Jasper almost wanted to send her to the orphanage but with Carlisle here, that was definitely not possible. As Alice continued, they all relaxed.

"Now, we have to register her name in the data. You all know what to do, you're experts but don't go too far." Carlisle looked at Alice, the last sentence especially. She beamed, looking at how much fun she was going to have in her visions. And that was how Adele was adopted into the Cullen family.


	3. When she met Tom Riddle

**Adele POV**

"Can I go out and play for a while, Mum, please?" I begged. "Ok, but make sure you ask one of your brothers or sisters to go with you." I ran and got Emmett to come with me, since my favourite brother, Edward, was busy with his new album. I loved the playground just outside our house since we moved to London, Carlisle's home, a few months ago.

"Don't forget to bring your jacket and remember to come back early to cut your seven year old birthday cake." I rolled my eyes, why did I have to celebrate my birthday when no one else in this house needed to. There wasn't much point to it since I was the only one who ate the cake. No one else wanted to, if not they would have a hard time getting the food in.

I still remember that day, where everyone played truth or dare. Emmett was pointed at by the bottle, but we needn't wait for it, Alice was there. He chose dare and we got him to eat a piece of cake.

I still remembered how Emmett tried to get the food in. It wasn't pretty, I almost puked watching.

"You want to play hide and seek?" I knew he could track me by scent, so we made a rule that if we played hide and seek, everyone, except me, could not breathe. I nodded and quickly ran to hide behind a tree. I could hear Emmett's voice fade away as I ran. As I was looking back to check if he was peeking, I knocked into someone and fell to the floor.

I could feel Emmett by my side at once. "I am so sorry!" I apologized. When my vision cleared again, I could not help notice how skinny the boy was. He was tall for his age and had black hair like Emmett's. He also had a pale skin, but the scariest thing was how dark his eyes were. It was not the dark that described colour but the dark that radiated evil and viciousness. Overall, he looked quite handsome.

He was still on the ground. I tried to help him up but he ignored my hand and helped himself up. I tried not to think of how disturbing his eyes were; the arrogance and confidence they seemed to hold.

I tried to sound friendly. "Hi, I'm Adele Cullen. This is my brother, Emmett." I pointed to Emmett. I caught a glimpse of Emmett, who had a worried expression on his face. The boy looked nonchalant. After a few seconds, he frowned but said, "I'm Tom, Tom Riddle." He had a hard voice; it completely matched his eyes.

"Emmett and I are playing hide-and-seek. Care to join?"


	4. A new friend

**Tom POV**

Ouch! Who was that who bumped into me? He's going to pay, big time. I looked up to find a girl, around my age. She did not look like any other 20th century girl. She looked like she belonged to another century. She tied her brunette hair into a pony tail that was only around 4 cm long. She had a middle parted fringe and had big gray eyes which had showed bravery and courage. She had rosy cheeks or maybe it was due to running but it was in contrast with the pale skin she had. Her skin was quite pale, but not as pale as mine. She looked energetic and bright. Unlike me, she looked fit. Like someone who loved to play.

"I am so sorry!" She had a voice that sounded a bit older than her age but I couldn't help noticing that there was something different with her accent. It did not sound like the accent that normal British had, it had a bit of old-fashion English.

She held her hand out, thinking that I was going to take it. How ironic! She actually thinks that I am going to accept another's help, especially from a girl. I stood up and she introduced, "Hi, I'm Adele Cullen. This is my brother, Emmett." She pointed to Emmett. The moment I saw him, I felt a bit intimidated. He looked so strong, with very pale skin, even paler than mine. It was as if nothing could stand in his way, but luckily, living in the orphanage gave me the ability to hide my feelings. He had golden eyes, which were weird. Adele did not look like her brother but, it didn't matter to me. I pretended to look nonchalant.

I did not like being looked down on. I never liked to lose, especially to a girl. I loved to collect trophies or items that reminded me of the time where I emerged victorious. Neither could I stand being treated like a kid. I suddenly remembered that I was supposed to introduce myself. "I'm Tom, Tom Riddle."

"Emmett and I are playing hide-and-seek. Care to join?" Adele asked. I considered that for a while and nodded. A game of hide-and-seek. Nice. That'll show them how good I am. As soon as Emmett started to count, I was pulled away by Adele. I tried to pull my hand free from her strong grasp but to my dismay, she was a lot stronger than me.

In the end, we hid behind a tree. Stupid girl. There are so many things to hide from. A tree would be the easiest place. I bet we wouldn't even last seconds.

As we heard footsteps approaching, I noticed she was a very competitive girl. She was fidgeting all the way, which caused a lot of noise. "Would you just stop moving?" I complained, irritated. She looked dejected at first but the footsteps distracted her again.

When I blinked, we were suddenly on a tree. I got so surprised that I almost slipped from the branch. I looked towards Adele, she was just as surprised. "Why does this always happen to me?" She stated, annoyed.

I blinked twice, this girl was like me. "You have the same problem as me," I said. She was equally shocked. We stared at each other for a while when someone shouted, "Dele, how did you get up there?" It was Emmett. We looked down and grinned. She jumped down swiftly, like she had done it a million times. I looked down on the ground, a gulped. Here goes nothing. I jumped down, landed on Emmett who immediately scooped me out of the air.

I whispered a "thanks" and continued, "Erm, I better head back to the orphanage. Nice meeting you all." Looking down the whole time and walked back. "So, you want to play again next time?" Adele asked me. I was taken aback; I actually had a friend for the first time in my life. I looked back and replied, "Ok."

"I live there." She pointed to a big mansion at the end of the street. I looked at the big and elegant house, awe-struck. "You can come over anytime." She continued. She gave a last wave and walked back towards her house with Emmett.


	5. Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore

**Carlisle POV**

"Good Evening, I am Albus Dumbledore. You must be Doctor Carlisle Cullen," A tall man with long hair and auburn beard, stood at the entrance. He had piercing blue eyes and wore half moon spectacles.

"Yes," I replied politely, remaining calm.

"I am here, to look for Adele Hailey Cullen." I debated whether to let him in. He seemed sincere and anyway, he definitely couldn't win a house full of vampires. I stepped back to let him in.

"Can you get Mr Dumbledore a glass of wine?" I whispered to Rosalie, who was standing behind me. Dumbledore did not seem shocked by our 'appearances'. Maybe he was just good at hiding his feelings.

"Adele, you have a visitor." I led Dumbledore to the living room.

"Lovely house you have, Mr Cullen," Dumbledore commented. I smiled to myself, trying to imagine how Esme looked now. She definitely heard the compliment. I looked up when I heard Adele's noisy footsteps. She was followed by most of the family, it was as if they were the body guards. Everyone was wary except for Edward. Adele sat right in front of us with Esme and Edward by her side.

"Good evening, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." We all stiffened at that. "I am here, to inform you all that Adele here, has been reserved a place in Hogwarts." We did not see that coming; I have lived for this many years but have never even heard a thing about it. Adele looked dumbfounded. I did not know whether to trust him or not. In the years I have lived, I did not know witches and wizards existed, thinking that it was just a myth, until the day I adopted Adele. Now there was a school for them as well! I looked towards Edward and he smiled reassuringly.

"I-I'm a witch?"Adele found her voice and stammered.

"I assume that your family has not told you that yet." I was shocked. It was as if he knew every single secret of ours.

"I believe you have a very interesting background, Adele Hailey Naquem. You have special powers that you have to learn to control. Have you ever experienced anything weird these years? Now that you are eleven, you must learn to control them. The professors at Hogwarts will teach you all you need to know. You will attend Hogwarts and live there until you are seventeen," he said.

"Of course you can come home, but only during the summer holidays and Christmas." He added when he saw Adele's desperate look.

"Until seventeen, you are not to use magic outside the boundaries of Hogwarts. You will be briefed more about the rules in Hogwarts. This is a letter that contains all the books you need to buy and your robes." He handed a letter to me with a wax seal with the Hogwarts crest on it. There was a lion, eagle, badger and snake.

"What about Tom, is he attending as well?" Adele suddenly asked.

"Ah, Tom is attending as well." Dumbledore answered, but in a peculiar way. I wondered what happened, I would ask Edward later.

"You have to take the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross Station before eleven, at platform 9 ¾." 9 ¾, there wasn't such a platform, or was there?

"Look for a barrier between platforms 9 and 10. If not, I assume Edward here has already seen it in my head." He looked towards Edward, who was grinning, as if he knew Dumbledore for many years.

"Edward, I think you will also be able to show your family how to get to Diagon Alley?" He confirmed.

"Yes."

"It is so convenient, having a mind reader. Saves a lot of time," Dumbledore commented.

I could not help but asked, "How do you know so much about us?"

He smiled and said, "I have my sources."

"Oh, this reminds me, Alice," my eyes widened at the fact that he knew our names, I still could not get use to him knowing everything about us.

"You won't be able to see anti-muggle places." We all looked confused but decided to bombard Edward with questions later.

"Now, I have to leave, nice to meet all of you. See you at Hogwarts Adele." And with that, he vanished with a pop.


	6. Goodbye Adele

Goodbye Adele

**Adele POV**

For the next few weeks before school, we bought my school needs and clothes. I loved Diagon Alley, they sold everything. I really liked my wand as well. Twelve inches, Beechwood and Phoenix tail feather, I was told that it was really special and my robes were nice. I bought an owl as well; he was really white but had a really sharp beak. How did I know? He bit me, but somehow, that made me adore him even more. I named him Aren, somehow it reminded me of someone, but I was not sure who it was.

The thing I liked most was the broomsticks. Too bad first years could not own them, but I was definitely going for Quidditch trial. According to Edward, it was something like soccer but the players flew on broomsticks instead of running. He couldn't tell me much, since he read only a bit from Professor Dumbledore's mind. Alice tried to see if I was in the Quidditch team, let alone the house I was going to be in, but was really annoyed when it failed. She was really frustrated and stressed up when she found out that she had 'flaws' in her power.

There was one thing I forgot to ask Professor Dumbledore: Who are my real parents? That question had bothered me ever since Dad told me I was adopted. They did not tell me I was a witch; just that I was not from this century and I was special.

When it was time for the first day of school, Alice helped me pack my stuff and the whole family and Tom went with me to King's Cross Station. I decided to ask Tom to come with us; much saliva was needed to persuade him as he wanted to go there himself just like when he went to Diagon Alley. Thinking of Tom reminded me of the conversation I had with Edward and Alice.

They advised me to stay away from him. Alice also did not like me hanging out with Tom, they didn't tell me why, but just said that I would be in danger. That was the only time when we had an argument and I disobeyed them. Although Tom was not very friendly at times and was always independent, we hung out at the playground for years. Edward and Alice weren't very happy, but Carlisle backed me up. He thought Tom should be given a chance, he might not have been taught well since he did not have any parents.

We finally found the barrier with Edward's help. I was really excited the moment I knew that I had to run through the barrier. It was an exhilarating experience. When I got to the 'other' side, it was like I was in another world. The scarlet steam engine, I assumed was the Hogwarts Express, was beautiful. The station was bustling with people. They stared at my family in awe as we passed by, they always do. I felt my Galleons digging into my pocket. Carlisle and Esme insisted that I brought more money, which could have lasted for years.

Before long, it was 10:58, my luggage and valuables were already on the train. I hugged everyone in my family, I would miss them but all in all more excited about seeing Hogwarts. Edward said the castle, my school, was beautiful.

"Take care of yourself, Dele," Esme said. If she could cry, she looked like she was on the verge of tears now.

"If anyone bullies you, send Aren here and I would be there in hours. No one messes with Team Em and Dele!" Emmett cried.

"If you forget to bring anything, just write to us, we would mail it to you immediately. Or we might as well run there, it would be a lot faster." Everyone laughed at Rosalie's statement.

"Remember to buy new clothes, don't reuse them," Alice stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't hurt yourself. I don't want to be the one to clean your wound like last time, where everyone had to stay outside the room," Carlisle commented.

"Remember, temper. I won't be there to calm you," Jasper said while raising his eyebrows.

"Since when have I lost my temper?" I challenged.

"Since forever. Don't embarrass me, I have a reputation to keep up, but doubt you would be able to last a minute there! And Emmett and Rosalie have to take back their words. It seems that the school can't be found by muggles." Edward joked and stated. He gave me another hug and ruffled my hair. I boarded the train just in time. I waved my last goodbye and went to look for Tom.


	7. Hogwarts

Hogwarts

**Adele POV**

Most of the carriages were occupied but I found Tom sitting in one of the last ones. I went in and decided to chat with him, but it was one of those days where Tom wasn't very friendly so I ignored him.

"Can I sit here?" a blonde haired girl asked politely.

"Sure, it's not mine anyway," I stated. She laughed nervously and sat across me, looking at Tom at the same time. I could see she shuddered, then looked back towards me.

"Hi, I'm Varelle Rafaela Amsel, from Oxford," she introduced proudly.

"Adele Hailey Cullen. This is Tom Riddle. We are from London," I said elatedly. This was my first friend, besides Tom, that I had met. I was really excited to go to the new school and couldn't wait to wear my new robes.

"So, what house do you want to get in?" Varelle asked.

Edward told me something about houses. There was Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

"I'm hoping Ravenclaw. My whole family was from there," she stated.

"Anything would do for me, I'm just happy to be in Hogwarts," I replied and she laughed again, although I found nothing funny.

I changed almost immediately after our conversation. Soon, we arrived and we went across the lake to the castle by boats. When I saw the castle, I just stared in awe. There wasn't even a word to describe it. It was more than elegant, grand and humongous, but just when I was about to take another look, we were in a dark tunnel.

When we arrived at the castle door, the Professor who led us here knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and my first thought was that this was not someone to cross.

The Professor said, "This is Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Professor Whitlock. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The Entrance Hall was so big you could have fitted the whole of the Cullen's house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the bank in Diagon Alley, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. I could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school must already be here – but Professor McGonagall ushered us into a small empty chamber off the hall. We crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall.

"The start-of-term banquet hall will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and your spend free time in your house common room." She continued on about the houses and rules.

When she finished, she left and came back to signal us to go in. The Great Hall was strange but splendid. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles which were floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the Hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. We walked in to where the teachers were sitting and halted there.


	8. The Sorting

The Sorting

**Adele POV**

There was an old hat placed on a four-legged stool. The whole school stared at it and there was complete silence. Then, the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth – and the hat began to sing.

After the song, everyone applauded and Professor McGonagall started announcing names. The first years started to sit on the stool and the hat was placed on their heads. The hat would sometimes make a few comments and shouted the house name. That house would then applaud.

"Amsel, Varelle." I could tell that Varelle was really nervous. She walked slowly towards the stool and sat there.

"Ah, another Amsel, it's been long. Ravenclaw!" Varelle gave a really wide smile and ran towards her house table where they applauded and cheered.

"Riddle, Tom." Tom looked up and walked briskly, almost ran, towards the stool.

"Interesting, a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin." With that, everyone in the hall started talking. Tom looked confused. The headmaster had to silence everyone.

"Slytherin!" All the Slytherins cheered.

And it continued on until there was only a few of us left.

"Cullen, Adele." Upon hearing my name, I walked confidently to the stool.

"Wow, this is a really interesting year. Very intelligent but brave as well. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin?" I blushed at that comment.

"Very interesting past she had. Yes. Interesting family as well. This is going to be difficult. You would be brave and popular in Gryffindor. At the same time, you are bright, which suits Ravenclaw. But since you are an all rounder, Slytherin would help you with that." I was getting more nervous every second.

"Slytherin!" I smiled and hurried towards my table and sat beside Tom. I got pats on my back and was warmly welcomed.

After the sorting, the headmaster announced, "Let the feast begin." Food and drinks appeared and everyone began the feast.


	9. Slytherin

Slytherin

**Tom POV**

I was elated when I heard that Adele was in Slytherin. At least now I had a close friend in my house. I liked my house; everyone around me greeted me with respect. I learnt that I was a descendent from Salazar Slytherin. That would help me in my search on who my parents were.

"Who is Salazar Slytherin?" I asked but not talking to any particular person.

A boy with blonde hair replied, "He was the founder of Slytherin House. He was a Parselmouth; he could talk to snakes. You'll learn more about him when you start your lessons. I'm surprised you don't know who he is, seeing that you're his direct descendent." Instantly, I hated that boy. He actually doubted my intelligence. At least that answered my question that I could talk to snakes while Adele could not.

"I'm Lucius Malfoy, by the way," The blonde boy added.

"So, you excited for classes to begin?" Adele asked. I shrugged and she talked to a girl sitting opposite her.

**Adele POV**

I noticed that the people in my house were not very nice to the other houses. They jeered and looked down on others. They had evil looks on their faces; they were arrogant and proud as well. Somehow they reminded me of Tom when he was 'rude'.

The girl I had just talked to was not very friendly. She was really snobbish and often boasted about how rich her family was. Apparently, her name was Eireen Tara Gallagher. She was an Irish but moved to Buckingham when she was very young. She had light brown curly hair, tied into a ponytail and green eyes.

I decided to continue eating my food quietly. When the feast ended, we left for our common rooms.


	10. Roommates

_Hey! I had so much fun naming the people that I went really overboard. Don't worry; you don't have to remember them. All the important characters have names that are easier to remember. And thank you __trumpetingtrumbones_ _for helping me beta my work. I hope you all like the story. Please review, if you do, I will post a very lame joke. Hehehehe. _

Roommates

**Adele POV**

I shared room with Eireen, and four other girls. A girl with blonde hair named Adrienne Aurélie Bouvier. There was a pair of twins called Alvilda Sylvia Haswell and Alethea Karla Haswell. They both had red hair and small brown eyes. The last girl was a Chinese, Rexanna Chua Yi Fang. She had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. Unlike the others, she looked friendly and humble.

I picked the bed next to her and unpacked my stuff. After I unpacked, I introduced myself to Rexanna, "Hi, I'm Adele. Nice to meet you."

"Rexanna, you can call me by my Chinese name as well, Yi Fang. You want to go downstairs?" I nodded and we left, leaving the rest of the girls talking quietly among themselves. The Slytherin common room was crowded with people. There was a fireplace with green chairs. I met different people and soon, we returned to our rooms to sleep.


	11. Years to come

Years to come

**Adele POV**

And that was how my first day at Hogwarts ended. I was on good terms with Rexanna at first, but she started to hang out with Eireen and we became strangers, but she wouldn't look at me like I was an outsider like the rest of the girls.

I didn't really like the people in my house so I tried to approach other people in other houses. At first, they doubted my sincerity, thought I was playing some kind of prank. But after I defended them from Eireen's teasing during a particular class, they treated me like I was in their house.

I was really close to a Karen Vera Driscol, from Ravenclaw. She was a really pretty girl with shoulder-length auburn hair which was held back with a hair-band and had wide green eyes. I was also close to a boy from Gryffindor called Felix Elias Griffith. He had brunette hair and gray eyes like me but was not as pale. He was a bit shorter than me but otherwise, I could not help but notice that we might be relatives.

Once I started hanging out with other houses, the Slytherins ignored me. They scowled at me and I was also included in their pranks. I once attempted to ask Professor McGonagall if I could change houses. She asked for my reason and tried to ask the headmaster but told me that the chances were low.

She was right in the end, I remained in Slytherin. Karen, Felix and I went everywhere together and stayed together until we had to go to sleep.

As for Tom, he changed a lot. He was bright and more sociable, but sometimes I had a feeling that he was only faking to be friends with others. He remained as my only friend in Slytherin and sometimes defended me when I was bullied. No one dared to oppose a direct descendant of Slytherin and I was thankful for that.

I wrote to my family every week, they were quite concerned that I was not fitting in in my house but I managed to convince them that I had friends from other houses and was happy to be in school. Spells were really difficult at first, they needed a lot of practice. Homework increased as exams got closer.

I managed to get into the Slytherin Quidditch team. So did Karen and Felix. And that was the only exception where I gave all my best to win for my house. I practiced really hard but did not cheat like my other teammates, and managed to become the Seeker in my third year. I loved Quidditch and when I got my broom, I showed my family my tricks when I went back for the holidays.

I invited Tom to come and stay with us for the holidays but he seemed to like Hogwarts so much that he didn't want to leave, not even for a while.


	12. Hagrid

Hagrid

**Adele POV**

During my stay at Hogwarts, there were things that happened and Carlisle almost wanted me to go back home where my family could take care and protect me.

"There has been some disturbing news. I think that it is known to you that something tragic has happened yesterday," The headmaster announced. Everyone turned to each other to discuss. I had a feeling that this was really bad news.

"A girl has been killed by a monster." Some girls screamed while some cried.

"Silence!" the headmaster's voice was amplified with his wand.

"Although this is true, there is also good news. We have caught the culprit and he has been expelled." Some people sighed in relief while others still weren't convinced, complaining that that particular person should be killed.

There were a lot of discussions during those few days. I heard from Felix that a boy called Hagrid was missing and everyone suspected that he was the culprit. Felix knew him and did not believe he would do such a thing. Although he had a weird taste for exotic animals, he would not do such a thing.

I also suspected that this was not the end of it but anyway, the teachers looked relieved, especially the headmaster. But there was an exception, Professor Dumbledore looked glum. It was as if there was more to it.


	13. Farewells

Farewells

**Adele POV**

Time flew by and soon it was the last day of my seventh year. We had our last dinner, bid our farewells. I did not want to go home; this was too good to end. I thanked my Professors and packed my things. I was not ready to leave Hogwarts, the place where I had lived for seven happy years, but I knew that I had to face this day sometime. I looked around my room, taking in everything, the scent, the colour.

We gave our farewell speeches and soon, we left for the Hogwarts express. We wanted to spend more time together, so none of us was apparating. Anyway, we had to walk a long way from Hogwarts just to apparate. When we were at King's Cross, we bid our final farewells and I apparated home.

When I appeared home, everyone greeted me and Esme even baked a cake. I managed to shock them, except Edward and Alice, when I made the cake float in mid-air.

"It's time you've been home," Esme said and gave me a hug.

"I've been so bored without you around," Emmett yelled as he ruffled my hair.

"But I have a job now, as an Auror," I reminded.

"Congrats on that by the way," Rosalie congratulated.

"Just be careful." Esme was always worrying about my health. I rolled my eyes, "I fall from the broom all the time Mum," I emphasized on 'mum'.

"Nothing scares me. Besides, I live with a household of vampires," I added.

But I was wrong, really wrong.


	14. Eavesdropping

Eavesdropping

**Adele POV**

"_Stupefy_!" I yelled, but it missed by an inch as I was running after him.

"Huh, you call yourself an Auror," the dark wizard snorted.

"_Impedimenta_!" This time, I got the target.

I was preparing to apparate back to the Department of Law Enforcement when I heard muffled voices and breaking of objects from the house I was standing in front of. I casted the Supersensory charm.

"I trusted you, how could you do this," a lady sounded angry, betrayed.

"Let me see, my good-looks. Anyway, just give me the locket and the cup."

"So, you think you can overtake me? You wouldn't even last a second. Now, just give me the locket and cup." The dark voice sounded awfully familiar and the soft tone made it more threatening.

There was silence for a while and I assumed that a battle was going on.

"I was right, wasn't I? You don't even know your magic well; now give me what I want." He sounded desperate, impatient.

There was silence for a while.

"I've given you the locket and the cup, now leave!" The lady screamed.

"Aw, I never thought I'd hear you say that, anyway, if you insist Hepzibah, Avada Kedavra!" A flash of bright green light shone from the gaps of the curtain for an instant. I heard a thump on the ground and quickly covered my mouth so as to prevent myself from screaming.

At the same moment, I felt that the dark wizard that I was tracking apparate. I forgot that the spell would wear off. Apparition, it suddenly rang a bell. The person inside this house had apparated away. I decided to not give chase to the dark wizard that just escape and went inside the house and see who the murderer was.

I crept in to the front yard and tried turning the doorknob but to my dismay, it was locked. Anyway, I kind of expected that.

"_Alohomora_," The door was still locked. It must have been locked by the Imperturbable Charm. This left me no choice, I had to blast open the door, but the murderer might have left by now , but this might be the only chance I have to catch him.

I apparated inside and found myself in a room with treasures and antiques. There was a dead body of an old lady wearing clothes that emphasized her wealth. I froze when I recognised the back of the tall figure with black hair and suddenly, everything clicked into place. I remembered who the familiar voice belonged to. I hoped that I had recognised wrongly but when he turned around, I almost sank to the ground.


	15. Why

Why?

**Adele POV**

"Why?" I managed to whisper.

"I've known you for this many years, you're not like this."

"You think I killed her? How could you have so little trust in me," he said. I sighed in relief.

"But, you are right." If I weren't so hurt and shocked, I might have actually been annoyed.

"This is not the Tom Riddle I know. Who are you?" I cried.

"Oh no, this is me, Voldemort, not Tom Riddle." He spat at his old name.

"Do you know, I managed to find my father, my biological father and I killed him?" He did not look like the Tom I knew for years; he looked more evil, vicious. There wasn't even remorse in his eyes, just triumph.

I noticed that he was clutching two boxes and I assumed it was the locket and cup which he wanted so much for. Instantly, I hated them. It had turned my friend into a monster.

"_Reducto."_ I cried but somehow it didn't work. The boxes looked as new as before. At first he looked scared, maybe afraid that it might explode, but looked nonchalant immediately afterwards. His scared face reminded me of the time when he had to jump off a tree when we were seven.

"Oh no you…"but I couldn't help but cut in.

"I know the Tom Riddle that I knew is still in there. Don't do this, please," I pleaded. Flashbacks of the time we played together and how we did magic unknowingly played in my head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. And for the first time in my life, I saw regret in his eyes.

Before I knew it, he shouted, "_Crucio_."

It was so sudden that I had no time to defend myself. I screamed in pain, it was as if my bones were on fire and my head was split open. After a long time, the pain stopped and I tried to stand up, but my legs had no strength. I collapsed and knocked my head on something hard. Blood gushed out, my vision blurred and soon, darkness took over me.


	16. Regret

Regret

**Tom POV**

When I saw the disbelief in Adele's eyes, I instantly regretted coming today. I wanted to apparate, but she would escape and I would be suspected. Luckily, I had just tampered with Hockey's memory, Hepzibah's old house elf and so I had nothing to worry about besides Adele.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I've known you for this many years, you're not like this," she continued. I instantly felt hurt that she had such little trust in me.

"You think I killed her? How could you have so little trust in me," I said. She looked relieved immediately but I decided to tell her the truth anyway.

"But, you are right." She looked hurt, really hurt.

"This is not the Tom Riddle I know. Who are you?" she said in a strangled voice.

"Oh no, this is me, this is Voldemort, not little Tom Riddle anymore," I spat. That name reminded me of my heartless father, who abandoned my mother and I many years ago.

"Do you know, I managed to find my father, my biological father and I killed him?" I told her with pride. I never regretted killing him and never will.

She looked angrily at the boxes in my hand and shouted "_Reducto."_

I forgot that the locket and cup could not be destroyed so easily and slipped. I showed my fear as the spell sped towards the boxes but disappeared. Once I realised it, I quickly turned back to my nonchalant look.

"Oh no you…"I said but she cut in.

"I know the Tom Riddle that I knew is still in there. Don't do this, please," she pleaded. I could see that she was looking at something far away, but seeing the hope in her eyes, I felt a pang of guilt for doing this to her. She had been my first and best friend and was by my side when I faced difficulties.

"I'm sorry," I whispered with regret but I knew I could not let her go. At the same time, I couldn't bear to kill her, so instead I shouted the next spell that came to my mind, "_Crucio_."

I was surprised I managed to conjure up the spell, since I said it without hate but regret. Maybe it would not be as painful as the ones I usually do but still, she screamed in pain and it tortured me to see her like this. After a while, I could not take it anymore and stopped. Surprisingly, she still had the strength to stand up but was not steady. I wanted to go and help her but it happened too quickly, she fell and hit her head on the side of the table. Blood rushed out of her wound, I wanted to heal her but heard footsteps at the door.

I pointed my wand towards her and whispered, "_Obliviate_," chiding myself for not doing this earlier, then apparated with the two boxes in my hands.

After a while, the evil I came back and I swore, never again, could I show weakness or soft-heartedness, never. And it was at that moment, I lost to my dark side and it overtook my mind.


	17. Visions

Visions

**Alice POV**

"I got the door," I said as I knew that everyone could hear me. Standing there was an old man wearing a velvet cloak. I assumed he was a wizard. He stared at me for a while with grave eyes and whispered, "Are you the family of Adele Hailey Cullen?"

I nodded. By reflex, I tried to see Adele's future but found it blank. At first, I thought she was dead but when I remembered that she might be in an anti-muggle area.

"I'm afraid I have bad news. She was found seriously injured this early afternoon and has been sent to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I can bring you all there now."

By then, I was sure everyone heard what he said and was ready to leave.

"I am going to apparate there, so everyone has to hold on to me." If I weren't so worried, I would have been really excited. I've always wanted to know how they went around.

We disappeared from the room but when I tried to breathe, just a reflex, I found myself feeling as if I was suffocating. Just when I thought it might be a trap, we arrived in a room with beds. On one of them, I could see Adele was unconscious. She did not even move, not even twitch.

Esme sat beside her and started saying, "You'll be ok, definitely ok."

I was suddenly bombarded with visions of a strange hall, but it was chaotic. There were many dead bodies and I could see a boy, more like a teenager, with a lightning scar on his head, was walking in circles with a snake like man. He was tall, skeletally thin, whiter than a skull, with wide livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was as flat as snake's, with slits for nostrils. It even hurt to look at him. I also saw many people surrounding them, watching the fight.

The boy started to say speak and the more he spoke, the more tortured the man looked, but there was one particular statement that caught my attention.

"I know things that you don't, Tom Riddle." That caught me off guard. Tom Riddle, maybe there were a lot of Tom Riddles in this world but somehow, I couldn't help but think it really was him, my sister's friend. Something told me that I had to take note of the boy's name, Harry Potter. I had a feeling that he would be really important in the future.

"_Avada Kedavra_," a bright green flash errupted out of Tom's wand.

At the same time, the boy shouted, "_Expelliarmus_."

The green flash collided with Harry's and disappeared. A girl who looked awfully like Adele ran as fast as a vampire could, in front of Tom with her palms out and somehow, a flash of green light, identical to the first, spurted out of her hands towards Tom and she ran away quickly.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.._

When I came back to reality, I saw Adele first and she reminded me of the girl in my visions. I had a feeling that the vision was not the normal ones I had normally. Maybe a prophecy of someone? Edward was looking at me with wide eyes, as if he knew what the vision meant. The rest of the family did not notice Edward and me leaving the room as they were tending to Adele, especially Carlisle.

Who do you think that girl was? It was one of those conversations where I thought and he read my mind. He would think of something to say and I would know, therefore people would see us staring at each other.

_She looked a lot like Adele, but she was a vampire._

I wonder how I saw the place; I think it was an anti-muggle place. I have a feeling it is Hogwarts.

_I thought you couldn't see places that are anti-muggle?_

I don't know.

_Try looking at what will happen to Adele._ I saw her lying on a bed but somehow, the rest was blank.

_See what happens if I think of going to Hogwarts_. He sounded hopeful. Surprisingly, I saw a beautiful castle with a really big lake. My eyes widened at that and I got really excited.

"I wonder why?" he thought aloud.

Let's get back to the point; do you think it was a prophecy?

_Your visions are subjective, remember?_

Yah, but weird things are happening right now, aren't they?

_I don't know, maybe? Who do you think that Harry Potter guy was? Do you think the Tom Riddle is the one we know?_

I don't think so; he wasn't so evil when we knew him.

_But you had weird visions of him and I didn't like his personality, you should see his mind. Maybe it is him; do you think we should track him down?_

I have a feeling that we are not to mess with this, but I do you remember the part where these sentences just came up to my mind?

What do you think it means: _and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives__. _I know the _dark lord_ is referring to that Tom Riddle. We had to take note of these names in the future, but my thoughts soon trailed off, who do you think the girl was?

_Do you think it could be Adele?_

No, not unless she is going to die, if not Carlisle would not allow it.

Our eyes widened at the same time when we thought, _she's going to die_.


End file.
